y asi un dia
by Sakurita77
Summary: Y de pronto ya no pudimos mas... Denle una oportunidad, corto pero bello, eso creo jejejeje Skip Beat! no me pertenece :)


Y ASI UN DIA NUESTRO AMOR FLORECIO…

La verdad

Mi nombre, Mogami Kyoko; edad, 18 años; estado civil, complicado. Y se preguntaran ¿Por qué complicado? Porque hasta hace poco me he enterado que el amor de mi vida, la persona más especial para mí, de quien jamás pensé recibir su amor, está enamorado de mí y me ha pedido ser su novia y claro con gusto he aceptado, sabíamos que habría trabas para nuestro amor, es decir, yo soy una de las actrices más famosas de Japón, según los medios la actriz #1, aunque yo no me la creo.

Hace un año decían que mi fama se debía a mi sempai, pues él es el actor #1, por lo cual decidí separarme un poco de él, aunque eso me rompió el corazón, pero seguí y salí adelante, logre mis metas sin su ayuda, fue un año duro, evitándolo, tratando de no estar en las mismas fiestas que él, fue difícil, pues yo tan acostumbrada a su compañía y sobre todo a cuidarlo. Y no, no es que mi sempai sea un irresponsable o perezoso, lo que pasa es que pocas veces cuida su salud, su alimentación y eso es lo que me preocupaba, sin embargo logre mantenerme en comunicación con Yashiro-san para asegurarme que estuviera bien.

Y justo cuando cumplí un año sin verlo más de lo necesario, sin que los medios nos vieran juntos y que dejasen de decir que mi fama aumentaba por ser su coprotagonista o antagonista, él me intercepto, aun lo recuerdo, sus palabras exactas.

Yo estaba saliendo de mi último trabajo de este día, un modelaje para una empresa de perfumes importantísima, mañana lo vería, pues tendríamos una sesión de fotos juntos, la primera después de un año, estaba tan nerviosa.

Pero él me espero en la entrada, y yo como siempre distraída ni lo vi, me tomo del brazo y me dijo –Mogami-san tenemos que hablar – yo estaba sorprendida, temerosa, su voz causo de todo en mí, miedo, alegría, tristeza, frustración, más miedo. Temblé ante su toque, pero fue más por todo lo que su voz hacía sentir en mi cuerpo, voltee a verlo y solo asentí, aunque en realidad quería huir de ahí, no me sentía preparada, pero en cualquier momento debía enfrentarlo.

Fuimos a la cafetería de la empresa y comenzamos a conversar, primero fue una conversación banal y aun así me sentía flotar por estar en su compañía, pero de pronto el tomo mis manos y me dijo – Mogami-san, yo quiero preguntarte ¿Qué he hecho mal? – yo no comprendía el porque me lo decía y solo me quede mirándolo expectante – Dime Kyoko, que hecho mal para que te alejaras de mí, para que huyeras así de mí, para que evitaras mi compañía – y fue ahí donde comprendí todo, él me preguntaba porque lo había evitado todo este tiempo y yo, yo me sentía la peor persona del mundo, el solo me pedía una explicación y yo no sabía ni cómo empezar. De pronto sentí sus manos en mis mejillas y como nuestros rostros poco a poco se acercaban, yo no sabía cómo reaccionar, no supe cómo reaccionar hasta que sentí sus labios en los míos, fue lo más dulce y hermoso de mi vida, fue como el néctar más sabroso que jamás había probado, correspondí a ese beso, es cierto que no era el primero, pues con mis compañeros de reparto me he besado para los doramas, pero este beso iba más allá, es más de lo que jamás creí sentir, porque no era un beso fingido, al menos no por mí.

De pronto se alejó de mí y me dijo – no huyas de mí, por favor, ya no puedo negar lo que siento. – Yo estaba sorprendida y solo quería escuchar que de verdad me amaba, que esto no era un juego, me quede estática, no quería ni respirar, por miedo a no escucharlo – Kyoko-chan, te amo, te necesito, ya no puedo estar alejado de ti, por favor dime que hice mal y lo compondré, pero no me alejes de tu vida – y yo no supe que responder, más que darle un beso en donde representaba todo el amor que he guardado durante todo este tiempo, donde le decía todo el amor que hasta ahora había sido guardado celosamente, pero ya no más, porque yo también lo amo, yo también lo necesito, porque es la persona más importante para mí y jamás me volveré a separar así de él, nos separamos y solo le puede decir – yo también te amo Turega Ren, me he enamorado de mi sempai – el me vio sorprendido y me pidió ser su novia, y por supuesto que he aceptado y hemos prometido, jamás volver a separarnos, porque nuestro amor es más grande que cualquier chisme del medio.


End file.
